User talk:Loveitfd
Hi there, please follow the instructions on Template:Playcard. Copy over the code in the grey window onto your userpage and fill in the parameters with correct information. If you have any more questions, just let us know! :) HI Loveitfd hope the chat works soon :P Orangeyoshi.one (talk) 01:07, October 17, 2014 (UTC)Orangeyoshi.one Oops i deleted the welcome template when i pushed edit instead of leave message :P Orangeyoshi.one (talk) 01:08, October 17, 2014 (UTC)Orangeyoshi.one thank's for that I read it already and I do not know how to erase it Sorry internet crashed :P You just edit the talk page the backspace the puzzle piece. WOW this is a really cheap way to get a lot of edits on your profile :P how do you show people that you have parts for that minifigure Instead of saying true for if you have the minifigure you put in 1 or 2 or 3 depending on the amount of pieces you have. ok Comments Please sign your talk page comments with ~~~~ or the signature button. Mythrun (talk) 01:27, 10/17/2014 Is it working Loveitfd? Orangeyoshi.one (talk) 01:29, October 17, 2014 (UTC)Orangeyoshi.one I got to go see you. Orangeyoshi.one (talk) 01:36, October 17, 2014 (UTC)Orangeyoshi.one it worked Re: More Codes Just crazy guesses. :P Alexgator10 (talk) 14:51, October 17, 2014 (UTC) The only minifigure from series 12 I REALLY want is the Wizard. :P If you're still taking requests/I get one right, that's the only one I'd like. :P Waros32 (talk) I strongly suggest to not talk about this personal stuff. You're Loveitfd for us and Clever Flying falcon for us in-game. That's it! If you disclose any information about your personal life such as the things you've asked in the blog post, then you will be banned. I'm not doing this to treat you, I'm just protecting you... Hope you understand! Can i get the Battle Goddess? LEGOCyborg12 (talk) 16:21, October 18, 2014 (UTC) cool you are the best. can I get space miner can I get space miner spil3333 Can I please have the Hun Warrior? Orangeyoshi.one (talk) 23:51, October 31, 2014 (UTC)Orangeyoshi.one Could I please have the Spooky Girl?? Thanks A LOT!!!! Tiddykong (talk) 23:53, October 31, 2014 (UTC)tiddykong Hey man, if your going to give me a code could I have the Wizard? You should start coming to chat more often too. :D Alexgator10 (talk) 14:03, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Instead of Hun Warrior Could I actually have the Wizard? THanks SO much! (Remember I wont be here on around Christmas) Orangeyoshi.one (Talk) 02:42, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Codes? Hey, do you still have spare codes for the Swashbuckler, Space Miner and Rock Star? I need them in-game so I can unlock the Series 12 purple glow by the end of the month. Thanks! Forgot to add my signature. :P Starrocks923 (talk) 13:38, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello Loveitfd! I really want the Piggy Suit Guy for my in-game collection! Thanks dude! LEGOpanic99 (talk) 17:25, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Concerning Sock Puppets... I kicked you from chat. The kick is temporary, unlike a ban, which can be infinite. Now, I am not trying to be rude. But the rules clearly state the following: Sockpuppetry is not allowed. Sockpuppetry is: *Creating new accounts to avoid detection *Logging out to make problematic edits as an IP *Reviving old unused accounts and presenting them as different users *Persuading friends or acquaintances to create accounts for the purpose of supporting one side of a dispute (usually called meatpuppetry) Any sockpuppets will be banned forever, and the main account banned for one month. If you continue to use sockpuppets after one month, you will be banned forever. Since you may have missed the rules, here they are again: http://legominifiguresonline.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Minifigures_Online_Wiki:Policy Now, I would like to remind you that you are still free to come back to the chat. But you must come as you are-with no strings(Or socks) attached. Can you do that for me? God Bless, Starrocks923 (talk) 22:22, November 19, 2014 (UTC) I just got bannedLoveitfd (talk) 00:15, November 20, 2014 (UTC) sorry I woun't do it againLoveitfd (talk) 00:30, November 20, 2014 (UTC) "Any sockpuppets will be banned forever, and the main account banned for one month." It's in the Policy that Starrocks linked. I'm sorry, but for now you'll have to communicate without wiki chat. Your ban is for one month. 01:51, November 20, 2014 (UTC) okLoveitfd (talk) 01:52, November 20, 2014 (UTC) I feel the need to apologize, since Neal banned you. I was thinking it would be ok to jut kick you, but you are banned for just a month. Then you can come back here and act like nothing happened-assuming you don't create more sock puppets of course! God Bless, VectorMetalBrick going to Philippines today for 5 daysLoveitfd (talk) 22:24, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Nice! Orangeyoshi.one (Talk) 22:51, November 20, 2014 (UTC) i would like codes for hun warrior, jester, spooky girl, space miner, and prospecter.Legolover246753 (talk) 23:22, December 23, 2014 (UTC)